1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conjugated diene polymer, a conjugated diene polymer composition, and a method for producing a conjugated diene polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the growing concern over environmental problems, the demand for good fuel economy for automobiles has been becoming stronger, and there is also a demand for excellent fuel economy for rubber compositions used for automobile tires. As polymer compositions for automobile tires, a rubber composition containing a conjugated diene polymer such as polybutadiene or butadiene-styrene copolymer and a reinforcing agent is used.
For example, JP-A-1-29802 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication) proposes a styrene-butadiene copolymer of a high vinyl bond, and a polymer composition using the copolymer.